Méfait accompli
by Caliadne
Summary: Les Maraudeurs. Argus Rusard. Fred et George Weasley. Harry Potter. James Sirius Potter. À première vue, ils n'ont rien en commun, mais si on cherche bien, on trouve un petit quelque chose qui les lie.
1. Chapter 1

Les gens croient que je ne suis qu'un morceau de parchemin, mais je suis plus, tellement plus… Je n'ai pas d'yeux, mais je vois ; autrement comment croyez-vous que je serais au courant de tout ce qui se passe au château ? Je n'ai pas d'oreilles, mais j'entends ; comment ferais-je pour montrer à mes « maîtres » ce qu'ils veulent voir si je n'entendais pas leur requête ? Mes créateurs croient que ce sont eux qui m'ont donné leur intelligence, mais ils se trompent.

La vérité est que je suis un vieux morceau de parchemin, datant de l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard, déjà imprégné par le château. Les quatre garçons qui m'ont découvert n'ont fait que libérer ma magie. Et je les en remercie, je me suis bien amusé avec eux, et avec tous ceux qui leur ont succédé.

* * *

— Non Remus, tu te trompes, le passage tourne à gauche ici, pas à droite !

Les quatre garçons étaient penchés au-dessus de moi, illuminés par une seule bougie. L'un d'entre eux avait une plume à la main et s'échinait à dessiner sur moi le plan de l'école de sorcellerie, mur par mur, porte par porte, salle par salle. Il ne sentait pas que depuis le début – depuis dix jours auparavant, quand ils m'avaient déniché, caché dans une salle secrète – je lui guidais subtilement la main. Cette porte-ci était à gauche de cette statue, pas à droite ; ce couloir-là était un peu plus long que ça. Et en l'occurrence, son ami avait raison : le passage tournait vers la gauche.

Je dessinais donc, patiemment, attendant qu'ils me donnent enfin ma voix.

Cela dura des semaines, des mois peut-être : j'en avais perdu la notion du temps. Ils me pliaient dans leur sac, m'amenaient dans des passages secrets, traçaient continuellement sur moi à la lueur de bougies. Je ne connaissais que ces quatre garçons : les deux grands bruns, le châtain avec la cicatrice dans le visage, et le petit blond rondouillard.

Puis, un soir, quand le dénommé Remus me sortit de son coffre – où il me gardait dans le fond, sous ses chaussettes sales et puantes – je sentis que l'atmosphère avait changé. Habituellement, il venait me chercher seul, parfois avec un ou deux des autres, mais toujours en riant, s'emparant de moi comme si je n'étais rien de plus que leur dernier devoir de métamorphose.

Mais ce soir-là, les quatre étaient debout autour du coffre, silencieux, l'air solennel. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut mes fibres : le moment était arrivé, ils allaient enfin me donner vie, donner libre cours à la magie que je sentais déjà crépiter en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sautillé d'impatience.

Remus me transporta jusqu'au centre de la pièce, me tenant soigneusement entre ses mains comme si j'étais soudainement devenu la feuille de parchemin la plus précieuse de l'univers. Ce qu'aux yeux des garçons j'étais certainement, en ce moment. Il me déposa doucement par terre à côté d'un chaudron dont j'entendais le contenu bouillonner doucement. Les quatre garçons s'assirent autour du chaudron, les jambes croisées, cet air sérieux toujours peint sur le visage. Le plus grand des deux bruns sortit un poignard de sa poche et le souleva devant lui pour le montrer aux autres. Seul le blond démontra une quelconque réaction.

— C'est vraiment nécessaire, Sirius, le… sang ?  
— Oui, Peter, répondit le premier patiemment. Ça va s'appeler « La Carte du Maraudeur », pas « la Carte du premier venu qui va la trouver ». Il faut qu'elle ait en elle un morceau de nous, ses créateurs, pour fonctionner correctement.

Peter ne dit rien de plus. Le quatrième garçon, celui qui portait des lunettes, hocha la tête vers Sirius, qui mit le poignard dans sa paume et se coupa en un geste brusque et fluide. Il se mordit la lèvre et tendit la main. J'eus soudainement peur qu'il me laisse tomber des gouttes de sang dessus, mais il plaça sa main au-dessus du chaudron, faisant couler quelques gouttes de liquide rouge vif dedans. J'entendis ce qui s'y trouvait déjà émettre un sifflement aigu à la réception de l'offrande. Sirius haussa les sourcils, comme surpris par ce qu'il voyait dans le chaudron, et tendit le poignard à son voisin.

— James, à toi.  
— T'aurais pu essuyer ton sang au moins, abruti, dit-il en nettoyant la lame sur la manche de son ami, qui protesta vivement.

Remus les fit taire. Ils allaient nous entendre, disait-il. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces « ils » : je n'avais jamais vu personne d'autre que les quatre que j'avais devant moi.

James passa à son tour le poignard sur sa paume, déposant de son sang dans le chaudron, avant de passer l'arme à Peter, qui la prit délicatement entre deux doigts, le nez froncé.

— Allez Peter, sois pas mauviette, le taquina Sirius. Ou ne veux-tu plus faire partie des Maraudeurs ?

Cela sembla décider le blond, qui se fit brusquement une coupure sur la main. Il grimaça quand la lame lui trancha la peau, mais déposa néanmoins son offrande dans le chaudron. Il y eut alors un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils regardèrent le liquide dans le chaudron. Je voyais de la lumière se refléter sur leurs visages, une lueur bleue et liquide, leur donnant l'air de spectres. Sirius fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, lançant un sortilège de nettoyage sur sa main coupée, où le sang commençait déjà à coaguler. Ses trois amis suivirent rapidement son exemple.

— La prochaine étape, maintenant, dit Remus en mettant une main dans le sac qu'il avait apporté.

J'eus peur un instant qu'il ne sorte un autre objet coupant – un poignard, des ciseaux, l'épée de Gryffondor –, mais l'objet qu'il présenta à ses amis n'était rien de plus dangereux qu'un large pinceau de bois. Il le plongea dans le chaudron et il en ressortit dégoulinant de liquide bleu et visqueux.

Puis, avant que je n'aie pu m'y préparer, il s'abattit sur moi avec un « flac ! » dégoûtant.

J'eus un instant de refus total. Le liquide qui s'étendait déjà sur ma surface, refroidissant en coulant jusqu'à mes extrémités, se mit à faire des bulles qui envoyaient des petites gouttes partout en éclatant. Je vis l'une d'elles atterrir sur le nez de Remus, semblant le brûler vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'était essuyé.

Puis j'ai laissé la mixture descendre en moi, s'immiscer entre mes fibres, et je me suis mis à la boire avidement, à la déguster comme s'il s'agissait d'un nectar. Quand je fus à nouveau sec, comme si je n'avais jamais été tapissé de potion, Remus en déposa sur moi une nouvelle couche. Puis une autre. Et une quatrième. À chaque nouvelle lapée, je sentais la puissance de la magie prendre forme en moi. Surtout, je goûtais leur sang, et je me sentais de plus en plus une partie d'eux, un cinquième membre silencieux de leur petit groupe. Sept couches plus tard, le chaudron était vide. Remus laissa tomber le pinceau et les quatre garçons s'approchèrent de moi, les yeux ronds et curieux.

Je me sentais presque crépiter. Il ne m'aurait pas étonné de voir des étincelles sortir de moi. Je me concentrai un instant, oubliant mon euphorie pour déterminer ce qui se passait, et je découvris la source des chatouillements qui parcouraient mes fibres. Des petits points. Ils apparaissaient avec des petits « pop ! » partout sur ma surface, aussitôt rejoints par des noms qui les suivaient à la trace. Ici, dans l'infirmerie, Pompom Pomfresh qui courait vers le lit qu'occupait Severus Rogue – victime de la dernière blague de mes créateurs, bien que je ne le sache pas encore. Là, Minerva McGonagall, insomniaque, qui préparait son cours du lendemain dans son bureau. En bas, dans les cachots, Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, seuls, dans une salle de classe.

— Beurk, s'exclama Sirius en contemplant ma dernière trouvaille.

Sans m'en rendre compte, pris dans mon excitation de découvrir tout ce monde qui s'ouvrait en moi, j'avais fait des gros plans sur les scènes. Calmant mon euphorie, je retournai à une vue d'ensemble. Je me concentrai un instant, voulant me faire pardonner.

— Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Peter après un instant. Il y a des mots qui apparaissent.  
— La… Carte… Du… Maraudeur ! lut Remus au fur et à mesure que je me peignais les mots dessus.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, des sourires barrant les visages de chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient réussi. Ils passeraient à l'histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

J'ai passé les années suivantes complices de toutes leurs blagues et tous leurs méfaits. Et ils étaient nombreux. C'était le pauvre Severus Rogue qui écopait le plus souvent. Je me souviens d'une fois, pas plus de trois mois après ma création, James et Sirius avaient enfermé Rogue dans un placard des cachots, en sous-vêtements. J'avais bien vu que cette petite blague n'avait pas plu à Remus. J'avais donc gardé un œil sur le placard pendant la journée, m'assurant que le Serpentard réussirait à s'en sortir. Cela lui avait pris près de sept heures, mais il avait fini par retrouver le chemin de sa salle commune. La partie de moi qui avait absorbé le sang de Remus avait été soulagée.

J'ai aussi passé plusieurs soirées dans le lit de James. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose : il me demandait un gros plan du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Après quelque temps, j'avais fini par deviner qui il regardait dormir comme ça. Je prenais le temps qu'il passait à la contempler rêveusement, s'imaginant les bras entourés autour de sa taille, respirant en concert avec elle, partageant ses rêves, à dessiner. J'avais donné à Lily Evans des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, étendus autour d'elle sur son oreiller comme une auréole. Je lui avais donné des formes délicates – plus délicates que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissaient sur moi, qui ressemblaient tous à la même chose.

Il ne faisait jamais rien de plus que la regarder dormir, regarder la petite couverture rouge se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Après une heure, des fois deux, il sortait sa baguette et murmurait « Méfait accompli ». C'était alors à mon tour de m'endormir.  
Les années qui ont suivi ont vu s'installer ce genre de routine. Enfin, je ne crois pas que « routine » soit le mot approprié. Rien n'était bien routinier dans une journée avec les Maraudeurs. Mais nous faisions notre petit bonhomme de chemin, semant la zizanie dans les corridors du château la majeure partie du temps.

Des fois, ils oubliaient de me « fermer » le soir, me cachant soigneusement sous un matelas, ou bien dans le fond d'une malle, sans prononcer le mot de passe avec lequel ils m'avaient ensorcelé quand ils avaient cru que je m'étais fait voler, lors de leur quatrième année – je n'étais en fait que sous le matelas de Peter, qui avait oublié m'avoir emprunté sans le dire aux autres la veille. Je profitais de ces moments pour examiner les autres habitants de Poudlard. Andromeda Black devait être exceptionnellement propre ; elle passait des heures dans la salle de bains des préfets chaque soir. Aurora Sinistra descendait à trois heures et quart dans les cuisines chaque matin, y restait dix minutes, puis remontait dans la tour d'astronomie. Merlin seul savait quand elle dormait. Après quelques essais infructueux, je réussis à faire apparaître les fantômes de Poudlard, et constatai avec amusement que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête allait sur le terrain de Quidditch de temps en temps, une fois le château endormi, et faisait semblant de jouer, ses cheveux, sa redingote et sa tête voletant derrière lui.

Mais ne dit-on pas que toute bonne chose a une fin ?

Un jour, un samedi je crois, les Maraudeurs m'avaient amené à la partie de Quidditch avec eux. Serdaigle jouait contre Serpentard, et ils prévoyaient se rendre sous les gradins où étaient assis Rogue, Malefoy et l'autre Black, et faire exploser un ou deux pétards sous leurs derrières. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre penchés sur moi, cherchant les noms qui les intéressaient dans la foule qui martelait les marches des gradins sous lesquels nous étions cachés, quand une voix nasillarde se fit entendre dans leurs dos.

— Vous quatre cachés dans un coin obscur, ce n'est jamais annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

Ils se redressèrent à toute vitesse et firent volte-face pour voir celui qui les avait interpellés qui, à leur grand désarroi, n'était autre qu'Argus Rusard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi, Potter ? demanda-t-il.  
— Rien du tout, répondit James d'une voix assurée. Mon devoir de potions, c'est tout.  
— Fais voir.

J'entendis Remus murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible « Méfait accompli » et me sentis m'endormir au moment même où Rusard posait sa main sèche sur moi.

* * *

Quelque chose me donnait des coups, parfois gratouillant ma surface, parfois me piquant avec je-ne-sais-quoi. Je repris vaguement connaissance de moi-même, importuné par ces triturations envahissantes. La première chose que je vis était le visage pincé du concierge, qui me regardait, les yeux plissés, visiblement énervé. Il me donnait des coups avec une baguette – je ne savais pas où il l'avait prise – en marmonnant :

— Mais j'ai vu des trucs bouger là-dessus ce matin. Allume-toi ! Bouge ! Réveille-toi !

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais lancé sa baguette dans le pif. Mais faute de mains, je ne pouvais me servir que de ce que les Maraudeurs m'avaient donné : un morceau de leur personnalité. Je me concentrai quelques instants et fis apparaître des mots d'une écriture cursive.

_Je ne fonctionne pas pour les abrutis._

Rusard s'étouffa de rage en lisant ce que je lui avais envoyé. Les Maraudeurs auraient été fiers de moi. Quelques mots s'ajoutèrent dans le coin, griffonnés dans ce que je reconnaissais être la main de Sirius.

_Surtout pas les abrutis cracmols._

Le concierge laissa échapper un sifflement de rage et me lança à bout de bras. Je flottai jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'étais à peine posé doucement sur le sol poussiéreux que Rusard venait vers moi avec de grandes enjambées, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe sur le manque de respect des jeunes et son regret que la punition corporelle ait été abolie. Il m'empoigna par un côté, me froissant en faisant un poing. Me portant comme un vulgaire devoir d'histoire de la magie, il traversa de nouveau son petit bureau à toute vitesse. Si j'avais eu des yeux, ils se seraient écarquillés d'horreur en constatant que sa destination semblait être la cheminée, où ronflait un beau feu accueillant.

— Cramer tout ce qui appartient à ces petits veracrasses, voilà ce que je devrais faire, marmonnait-il en m'approchant inexorablement des flammes.

Je sentais déjà la chaleur brunir mes coins. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de Cracmol, c'était plus fort que moi, c'est la faute des Maraudeurs, et puis de toute façon c'est toi qui as commencé en me donnant des coups de baguette », aurais-je voulu lui crier pour qu'il ne me calcine pas.

J'étais à moins de cinq centimètres des flammes quand, sous mon regard ébahi, elles devinrent vertes. Rusard m'écarta de la cheminée (à mon grand soulagement !) et je pus observer à mon aise un visage apparaître dans les braises.

— Ah, Argus, tu es là ! s'exclama le visage, me surprenant – depuis quand est-ce que les braises savaient parler ? J'aurais besoin de toi dans mon bureau immédiatement.  
— D'accord, Professeur Dumbledore, j'arrive tout de suite.

Le concierge me balança sur son bureau, me menaçant vaguement que « j'allais voir ce que j'allais voir » à son retour. Il sortit alors de la pièce, me laissant seul dans le désordre qui jonchait son bureau.

Je ne sais pas ce que lui voulait Albus Dumbledore, mais Rusard ne revint pas à son bureau avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'étais presque retombé dans ma léthargie habituelle de quand je me faisais endormir. Je m'extirpai de mon état de semi-conscience et vit que le concierge semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa mauvaise humeur de la matinée. Je vérifiai rapidement qu'aucune insulte ne soit apparue sur ma surface pendant que je dormais et fis de mon mieux pour ne ressembler qu'à un simple morceau de parchemin. Pitié, qu'il ne me jette pas au feu !

En l'occurrence, je n'aurais même pas dû m'inquiéter : il s'approcha de son bureau, mais ne me jeta même pas un regard. J'eus seulement le temps de voir qu'il tenait dans ses bras une montagne de dossiers avant qu'il ne me les pose dessus. J'ai eu le souffle coupé quelques instants avant de me souvenir que le parchemin ne respirait pas. À travers toute cette épaisseur de parchemin, je l'entendis dire à quelqu'un qu'il était tard et qu'il s'occuperait de ces bêtises demain. Son interlocuteur répondit par un miaulement. Suivirent des bruits de pas, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque. J'étais seul, une fois de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé sur ce bureau. Des jours, des semaines. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de me glisser à nouveau dans un état léthargique, n'arrivant plus à atteindre le sommeil complet que m'avaient donné mes créateurs – je ne pouvais m'y mettre seul, il me fallait la formule – mais atteignant un tel niveau de semi-éveil que j'étais à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je sentais parfois Rusard déplacer la pile de dossiers sous laquelle je me trouvais, en enlevant parfois pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec. Un jour, j'ai de nouveau vu la lumière quand il a enlevé le dernier dossier qui me couvrait. Son regard s'est alors posé sur moi pour la première fois en plusieurs – jours, semaines ? – et il me reconnut par mes coins roussis. La panique perça le brouillard qui régnait dans mon esprit, mais, encore une fois, elle était superflue. Rusard avait visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter puisqu'il ne fit que s'emparer de moi et me glisser dans un des nombreux tiroirs qui entouraient son bureau.

J'ai passé encore plus de temps dans le tiroir, pressé entre une photo animée et une fine boîte de carton d'où émanait une odeur louche. Au début de mon séjour, le tiroir était souvent ouvert. Rusard y mettait de nouveaux objets : des bombabouses, des pétards, une fois des sous-vêtements féminins. Quand je reconnus la fausse baguette de James, celle qui se transformait en bouquet de fleurs quand on en tordait le manche et qui envoyait de la poudre à éternuer dans les visages ennemis quand on soufflait dessus, contre laquelle j'avais été rangé plusieurs nuits, je tirai la conclusion que j'avais été rangé dans le tiroir destiné à mes créateurs. Ce qui m'amena à me poser de nouvelles questions sur les sous-vêtements féminins.

Bientôt, il y eut tellement de choses dans le tiroir que je ne voyais plus ce que Rusard y ajoutait. Des fois il devait même pousser pour y faire entrer ce qu'il venait de confisquer. Puis, un jour, le tiroir arrêta d'être ouvert. Comprimé d'une façon qui aurait été fort inconfortable si je n'avais pas déjà été plat, je commençai à prendre de la poussière et replongeai dans un état second, comme je n'avais plus rien pour me déranger perpétuellement.

Bien que je n'en aie pas conscience, à l'extérieur, les saisons tournaient. Les cheveux de Rusard devenaient gris, ceux de Rogue restèrent graisseux. Mes créateurs quittèrent Poudlard, de nouveaux étudiants y entrèrent, puis quittèrent à leur tour. Une guerre prit fin, un tyran disparut. Beaucoup de gens que j'avais connus étaient morts, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte : je ne voyais pas plus loin que les murs de Poudlard. Et puis de toute manière, je somnolais.

Un jour, je me sentis bouger. Complètement désorienté, je mis quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : le tiroir avait été ouvert. Mes créateurs étaient-ils revenus ? À peine avais-je formulé cette pensée que je me rendis compte de sa stupidité. Cela faisait des années que le tiroir n'avait pas ouvert, la couche de poussière qui me recouvrait en était témoin. Rusard venait peut-être simplement faire le ménage.

Je sentais quelqu'un farfouiller autour de moi, des voix chuchotant au-dessus du bazar. La petite culotte qui avait été ma voisine durant je ne sais combien de temps fut soulevée – du bout des doigts – et j'eus l'impression de voir double. Deux garçons roux, identiques jusqu'à la dernière tache de rousseur, étaient penchés devant moi. L'un deux, celui de gauche, s'empara de moi et me posa sur le bureau derrière lui, me regardant à peine.

Quand sa main se posa sur moi, je sentis un frisson traverser mes fibres, comme si j'avais été touché par un fil électrique. Mais en plus plaisant. Je sus alors que ces deux rouquins devaient absolument être mes prochains propriétaires, coûte que coûte. Alors qu'ils continuaient à farfouiller dans le tiroir plein de l'héritage de mes créateurs, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil par-dessus leur épaule à la porte fermée du bureau, je me demandai comment leur faire voir que je n'étais pas qu'une simple feuille de parchemin. Je ne pouvais pas me réveiller seul, il leur fallait le mot de passe, et je ne pouvais pas le leur donner. Je sentis alors un picotement sur ma surface, identique à celui qui m'avait envahi quand Sirius – du moins la partie de moi qui était Sirius – avait écrit la dernière insulte à Rusard, celle qui avait failli signer mon arrêt de mort. Je souris intérieurement et laissai leur plume imaginaire écrire ce qu'elle voulait.

— Fred, dépêche-toi, il va revenir bientôt, dit l'un des jumeaux alors que les mots commençaient à s'inscrire sur moi.  
— J'arrive, répondit l'autre. Oh, regarde, des pétards inutilisés !  
— Prends-les, dépêche-toi !  
— D'accord, d'accord… eh, c'est toi qui as écrit ça ?

Le dénommé Fred me remarqua enfin. Il y avait quelques minutes, je n'étais qu'une feuille de parchemin vierge. Maintenant, j'étais noirci d'écriture.

— Bien sûr, j'ai perdu mon temps à écrire des bêtises en attendant que Rusard nous prenne dans son bureau. Idiot, va.

Le premier jumeau s'empara de moi et ils quittèrent le bureau au pas de course, les poches remplies de farces et attrapes que mes créateurs avaient laissées derrière eux.

* * *

— Et le parchemin où il est apparu de l'écriture, tu l'as pris ?

Fred me sortit de son sac et me posa devant lui, sur son lit, où les deux frères pouvaient me lire.

— Regarde, il y a nos noms !  
— Tais-toi et lis.

_Chers Fred et George Weasley,_

_Nous vous félicitons d'avoir déniché notre héritage. Vous êtes visiblement aussi futés que nous l'étions, et par conséquent nous espérons que vos Intentions sont également du même acabit. Les Mauvaises langues diront de nous que nous n'étions que des vauriens – « pires que Mes gnomes de jardin, Je vous le Jure ! » disait Pomfresh – mais nous espérons que vous saurez relever notre réputation._

_La simple feuille de parchemin Que vous tenez entre vos mains est notre plus grande réussite. Nous ne doutons pas un seul instant de votre capacité à découvrir, par un coup du sort, son fonctionnement. Les farceurs comme nous Sont, après tout, indispensables au fonctionnement de Poudlard. Rusard serait à la rue si nous n'existions pas pour lui mener la vie dure._

_Nous vous souhaitons Solennellement bonne chance,_

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_P.-S. Dites bonjour à Peeves pour nous !_

À la fin de leur lecture, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu crois ?  
— Eh bien, je crois que ce truc ne nous a pas encore montré tout ce qu'il savait faire.

Ce truc ? Ce _truc_ ?!

Fred sortit sa baguette de sa table de nuit et commença à me toucher avec, prononçant des formules de révélation. Et ça recommençait ! George, pendant ce temps, relisait le message, les sourcils froncés.

— Il y a des mots qui commencent par des majuscules, dit-il soudain, retenant la main de son frère qui me donnait des coups. Une formule, peut-être.  
— Intentions… Mauvaises… Mes, Je, Jure… Que… Sont… Solennellement ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
— Mes mauvaises intentions sont solennellement que je jure.  
— Ça veut rien dire.  
— Trouve mieux alors !

Fred se racla la gorge.

— Je jure que mes mauvaises intentions sont solennellement…  
— Solennellement, je jure que sont mauvaises mes intentions.  
— Mes intentions sont mauvaises, que je jure solennellement.  
— Je jure que mes intentions sont solennellement mauvaises.  
— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant que les mots qui me recouvraient disparaissaient rapidement, pour être remplacés par un nouveau message plus succinct.

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter : la Carte du Maraudeur._

Ce message-ci ne resta qu'assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent le lire, puis je laissai apparaître la carte du château, ce pour quoi j'avais été créé. Avec des petits « pop ! », comme à ma création, des nouveaux noms apparurent partout. J'eus un moment de surprise en constatant que presque tout le monde m'était inconnu. J'avais dû passer encore plus longtemps dans ce tiroir que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je reconnaissais certes quelques patronymes – Greengrass, Diggory, Johnson – mais les prénoms ne collaient pas. Je devais avoir affaire aux enfants de mes anciennes connaissances.

— Wow, murmura George, les yeux écarquillés. C'est merveilleux !  
— Regarde, là, le passage secret qu'on a découvert le mois dernier !  
— Et ici, on dirait qu'il y en a un qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé.  
— On voit tout le monde dans le château ! Rusard dans son bureau, Percy à la bibliothèque, Dubois sur le terrain de Quidditch… Charlie fait quoi avec Tonks dans le vestiaire ?

Les garçons levèrent la tête, les yeux pétillant d'excitation. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils virent toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, que je leur offrais. Je souris intérieurement, content d'avoir trouvé des maîtres dignes de ce nom. Je voyais déjà venir les années que je passerais entre leurs mains compétentes, les tours qu'on jouerait et les bêtises qu'on ferait. Ce serait le retour de la belle vie.

* * *

Je passai effectivement plusieurs années avec les rouquins. Je me suis même surpris à me demander, parfois, s'ils n'étaient pas même plus farceurs que les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes. Les plans qu'ils élaboraient, parfois, n'étaient rien de moins qu'épiques. La nuit où ils avaient attendu que Percy aille à la salle de bains pour se glisser dans sa chambre et mettre du poil à gratter dans ses draps. Le pauvre avait mis trois jours à s'en débarrasser complètement. Ou bien quand ils étaient descendus à la cuisine et, se cachant des elfes de maison, avaient jeté sur la nourriture qui irait à la table des Serpentard un sortilège qui leur ferait pousser des queues de lion.

Nous étions heureux ensemble. Malheureusement, pour eux, pour moi et pour tout le monde sorcier, le gros méchant pas beau qui avait été éradiqué pendant que j'étais dans mon tiroir avait réapparu. Lors de leur troisième année, j'avais suivi avec un effarement grandissant la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient jamais trouvée – heureusement ! – mais je la connaissais, comme je connaissais la Salle sur Demande et les trois passages secrets qu'ils n'avaient pas découverts. Fred et George m'avaient parcouru, un jour, dans un état de panique, à la recherche de leur petite sœur disparue. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir pu les rassurer à ce moment, leur dire que Ginevra Weasley était là, toujours vivante, que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Gilderoy Lockhart se dirigeaient vers elle, que tout allait bien aller.

Mois d'un an plus tard, j'avais une fois de plus changé de propriétaire. Fred et George avaient décidé qu'un certain Harry Potter – le sauveur de leur sœur, le fils de James – avait plus besoin de moi qu'eux.

— Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ? avait demandé Harry en me recevant.  
— Ce vieux bout de parchemin ? avait répondu Fred, outré. Explique-lui, George.

Les Weasley lui expliquèrent alors tout de mon fonctionnement : comment je me réveillais, comment m'endormir, ce que je faisais, comment voir certaines scènes plus en détail… J'avais envie de m'offusquer. C'était trop facile, de me donner à lui comme ça, sans qu'il ait à travailler ! Surtout que je dus avouer, durant les années qui suivirent, que jamais il n'aurait découvert comment me faire fonctionner. Son amie Hermione Granger, peut-être, mais lui…

Enfin, je ne me plaignais pas trop, parce que pour la première fois, on ne m'utilisait pas pour cacher des crapauds dans le bureau de Rogue mais pour sauver le monde. Je me plaisais dans ma nouvelle fonction de héros. Enfin, d'assistant au héros. J'eus l'occasion de chercher un meurtrier en série, de permettre à mes maîtres de faire de nombreuses recherches importantes dans des sections interdites de la bibliothèque, de mettre à jour les machinations de l'ennemi juré de Potter – que, d'ailleurs, il observa si longtemps et souvent que je pus m'amuser à lui donner une cravate vert et argent et des cheveux blonds.

Je revoyais périodiquement Severus Rogue, l'ancien ennemi des Maraudeurs, qui était apparemment devenu professeur entre-temps. Une fois, je me retrouvai entre ses mains. Au simple contact de sa peau huileuse, toutes mes fibres s'excitèrent, comme si les quatre âmes qui me constituaient se réveillaient en même temps. Il lut alors des insultes que, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'a jamais oubliées. Sans une intervention divine, je crois qu'encore une fois j'aurais vu la cheminée d'un peu trop près.

Je fis deux détours accidentels durant mes années avec Harry. En premier, à ma grande joie, je retrouvai l'un de mes créateurs, Remus Lupin. Il ne me garda que quelque temps, avant de me rendre à Harry. L'année suivante, à mon dégoût, je tombai dans des mains ennemies. Croupton m'utilisa pour tout le contraire de ce que je faisais pour Harry, et par conséquent je faisais tout pour lui rendre la vie dure : je ne lui donnais pas les mots de passe qu'il demandait, je refusais de lui faire des gros plans, je ne lui montrais pas ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement pour moi, mon séjour chez lui ne dura pas longtemps et je pus retourner rapidement chez Harry.

Quelques années plus tard, pour la première fois de mon existence, on m'emmena loin de Poudlard. Pendant des jours et des jours, des semaines et des mois, Harry, Ron et Hermione firent de la randonnée en forêt, se faisant parfois capturer, ou attaquer, allant dans des villages, des maisons isolées, des cimetières. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait : c'était loin de Poudlard, ça ne me regardait pas.

Néanmoins, Harry se servait toujours souvent de moi pour surveiller ce qui se passait au château. Il surveillait surtout une jeune fille, Ginevra Weasley. Comme pour Lily Evans, j'avais pu lui donner une crinière de cheveux roux, des yeux perçants, même des taches de rousseur sur les pommettes.

Harry, comme moi, n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Amycus et Alecto Carrow, pour commencer, faisaient tache dans le corps professoral. Severus Rogue dans le bureau du directeur, c'était une infamie. Harry et ses amis suivaient avec inquiétude les disparitions des rares élèves qui étaient revenus – Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Flectchley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang. Je maudissais alors les Maraudeurs de ne pas avoir trouvé la Salle sur Demande. Si elle avait été sur moi, Harry aurait su où étaient tous ses amis.

Le jour où Harry est retourné à Poudlard, heureusement, il ne m'avait pas endormi. Je pus donc suivre la bataille au complet, voyant une partie de moi, la dernière partie de moi, mourir dans la Grande Salle. Je savais, avant tout le monde, qu'Harry n'était pas mort – s'il l'avait été, son nom aurait disparu. J'ai vu ceux de mes créateurs apparaître, brièvement, plus des fantômes qu'autre chose. Des ombres, même. J'ai vu Severus Rogue disparaître, Colin Crivey, Nymphadora Tonks. Fred Weasley. J'ai crié de joie – en pensée – avec l'école au complet quand Lord Voldemort – Tom Marvolo Riddle, comme je le connaissais toujours – disparut à son tour.

Les années suivantes, Harry ne se servit plus beaucoup de moi. De son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, il m'interrogeait parfois sur le bien-être de Ginevra, maintenant sa fiancée, à qui il restait une année à faire à Poudlard. Bientôt, ses études ayant le dessus sur lui, il me délaissa complètement, me rangeant d'abord entre deux livres dans sa bibliothèque, puis dans un tiroir – encore ! – après son emménagement avec Ginny. Une fois de temps en temps, il me sortait, jetant un regard sur ce qui se passait dans le château. Chaque année, de nouveaux noms apparaissaient avec un « pop ! », mais il restait des constantes – Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom. Je vis apparaître les descendants de mes multiples maîtres et de leurs contemporains : Teddy Lupin, Fred Weasley Jr., Scorpius Malefoy, Victoire Weasley, James Sirius Potter…

Un jour, peu après Noël, le tiroir s'ouvrit et je fus placé sur la table. Je ne reconnaissais pas les petites mains qui me tenaient et fus inquiet un moment, avant de constater, à la lueur de la bougie, que les deux jeunes garçons qui se tenaient devant moi ressemblaient à Harry – l'un d'eux, le plus jeune, aurait pu être son sosie.

— Tu crois que c'est ça, James ? demanda le plus jeune.  
— Évidemment, Albus, tu as entendu papa ! répondit l'autre, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, mais se donnait des airs importants.

— Tu vas le garder ?

Le jeune Albus avait l'air inquiet, mais son frère lui fit un sourire étincelant en hochant la tête.

— Avec ça, je pourrai jouer plein de tours, comme m'a montré Oncle George.

James Sirius posa sa main sur moi et, à ce contact, je sentis un frisson d'acceptation traverser mes fibres.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.


End file.
